


Domain

by Nadejdaro



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadejdaro/pseuds/Nadejdaro
Summary: A personal interpretation of Lucifer's Fall from Grace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an atheist I have no idea why I'm writing this. Enjoy.

His only sin, Lucifer decides, was not being born a human.

They are allowed everything. Daily he sees humans do all things God has forbidden without a second thought. They can steal and kill and scream their thoughts to heaven and go on with their life as if they didn't do anything. The "divine punishment" only awaits them at the end of their life, and even then, many escape it by "repenting". Even the smallest apology is enough to make God forgive all their misgivings.

He hates them with a passion.

He hates that they're allowed to make mistakes, he hates that they can apologise, he hates the opportunities they have to change, he hates that they're the "favorite children".

He hates that he was given none of those things.

So yes, his only mistake was to not be human.

After all, how else could he explain that his wish for recognition, for respect, for a sign he exists on his own, was all it took to get him cast aside. How could he explain that simple thoughts were enough to make him the most despised existence since Creation. How else could he explain the pain, the hurt, the anger.

How else was he supposed to live with it all.

Hell is horrible. A prison, a rusty and sharp cage. Dark and scorching, so different from the Light of Heaven, searing and blinding and able to hide any flaws.

After all, the Fall was enough to show him just how many flaws Heaven had. How blinded everyone is, how little thinking actually happens, how obedient every single other angel is. They might call humans "lost sheep" and God "the shepherd", but the angels shouldn't fool themselves into believing themselves some sort of "herding dog". They're merely attentive, "found" sheep.

It makes him sick.

At the very least, Hell was a place to bandage his wounds. A place to gather his thoughts. And once he realized the freedom of the cage, a place to let his thoughts run free. It was ironic, that was the most free he's ever been, more than he would have ever been as an angel, and he only achieved it by being locked up.

Later, other fallen angels join him. Others who wanted more than mindless order following, others who asked questions, others who cherished their own individuality. They started to build their own place in Hell, their own society. They refused to let their statuses as prisoners stop them from making the most of their situation.

And for a while, it was good. They still hurt, they still felt betrayed, but they were rebuilding their lives. They thrived in their isolation from Heaven and all of God's other creations.

And then. Maybe if was God who decided it. Maybe humans just had the nerve, the arrogance to do it. But they started showing up in Hell.

Lucifer remembers vividly the rage that had taken him over once he realized that his own personal, mismatched "Paradise" was going to be infested by the constant reminder that he was exiled for doing something these specks of dust would be praised for.

That was the day Hell stopped being an oasis for the fallen, and started being a place of torture for humans.

It was a great way to take out all the pent up feelings on something, to see the "favorites" suffer just as bad and they had. For a short time he had even humored the idea that God was rewarding them, of simply sending them an apology gift, before admitting that Hell is just a garbage dump for everything and nothing.

Things ended up working out after a while. The souls of humans became a currency between the fallen. And the fact that they could play with all of these humans was working wonders on morale.

And then God took human shape. And opened the gates of Heaven.

Something broke inside Lucifer that day. Before, he still had something left for God. Some feelings that, while not positive, weren't negative either. They simply were. He could think of God and regard the matter in an objective manner.

All he could feel was how he was burning from the inside out. The pearly gates, forever closed and a symbol of the purity and perfection of Heaven. A sign that God may meddle in the created world, but no one may ever reach God. The only thing keeping them from never-ending happiness of Eden's Garden. Open for all, as though it were some hole anything could crawl into.

And not only! The blessed form came down to Hell. That was the first any of them had seen of God since they fell. And God ignored them, ignored the former friends and guardians and warriors, broke open the lock keeping them inside, and only allowed the humans to flee.

That day, they stopped being fallen angels. The rage and betrayal and agony burned and destroyed and they abandoned any fragments left from their time as messengers of God. They became demons. And swore to take as many of God's children as they could, to keep them and never let them go, to steal all they could from the one that had stolen everything from them.

In the end, Lucifer knows that humans are not at fault for existing, or for the way God acts. Some days, when the spots where he used to have wings ache a particular way or when the lights hit him just right, he almost feels bad. Using them to get back at the Creator is not the best possible choice, there might have been something else he could have done.

A single look around him, a single glance at his "domain", is enough to make him discard all those thoughts and long for the day he sits on the Throne above the Stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Aidan1488 for giving me the motivation to post a new chapter for this!

Contrary to popular belief, he is still capable of love. Of course, there were few beings that received it, but he is capable nonetheless. Two denizens of Hell could attest: his wife, Lilith, and his daughter, Charlie.

Though he couldn't quite say if the latter still received it.

Charlie was… different. Hell-born, yet more fitting to the fantasies humans had of Heaven. In fact, had she been human, they might have sanctified her. Had she been human… had he been human… those thoughts were useless anyway, so he throws them away.

She reminds him too much of the heavenly expectations. She is too kind, too caring, she trusts and believes and there is not a single trace of bitterness in her entire being. Lucifer knows that's only bound to hurt her, because Hell is a place where everything that would have made her "beloved" above marks her as "easy prey". He knows, and doesn't want it to happen.

So he tries to change her. He exposes her to every crime anyone has ever done, shows and describes them in great detail, makes her punish sinners, gives her the duty to announce the end of the yearly extermination. He does all that, but there is little change, except for the growing sadness. It seems the only lessons that really stuck were "how to swear", "don't make deals you don't control" and "don't take shit from other demons".

It hurts Charlie, it's obvious, but he'd much rather have her hurt gradually rather than have her outright _broken_, because she cares and the world does _not_.

Some days he even questions himself if his daughter isn't actually a malformed angel instead of a demon, but even then it doesn't add up. She is just like _that_, when everything and everyone else is not.

(It was a cruel irony he learned to appreciate. The daughter of the Devil caring more than the "All Loving" God.)

Still, despite their differences, he loved her. He was not about to cast any child of his aside because of not sticking to the pattern.

* * *

He is probably not a very good father. Kind words feel like mockery to him so he never uses them and he has quite literally no "good" example to set. But he tries to be there for his daughter. He tries to support her passion projects, he tries to console her when she breaks up with that scumbag ex-boyfriend of hers (and respects her wishes not to maim him), he tries to help her when she enters a relationship with that moth demon girl. He listens to her ideas and suggestions because, despite the fact that she is still naive and too optimistic, his daughter has a good head on her shoulders.

Which is we he listened when she said that she had an idea related to the yearly exterminations.

The exterminations bothered him a lot. It was a stupid show of power even from Heaven. Basically a message that says that despite their "isolation" from the holy plane, God can always intervene as it is seen fit. It pisses him off more than anything can imagine.

Also there's the problem of losing souls. Many have wondered what happens to someone killed here is they're already dead. The answer is simple. As humans have written "for you are dust, and to dust you shall return", souls are the same. From God's powers they have come, and to them they will return. Every soul destroyed in Hell meant more material for God to create new human souls. Over and over again, until every soul has been recycled at least once.

So yes, he was willing to hear any solution to that problem.

Until Charlie presented her plan.

And he could feel his heart breaking in half.

His own daughter. His own flesh and blood. Proposing, no, demanding to basically hand Heaven hundreds of souls on a silver platter.

Heaven.

The place Lucifer had once called home before he rebelled. The cause of his pain and suffering and his Fall. The forces who incarcerated him. The God who deemed them all unfit for happiness.

And she wanted to **_help_** them?!

"Are you really that fucking stupid?!" He yelled at her. Charlie flinched, suddenly afraid. Lucifer had never yelled at her before, had never been the source of his anger. She didn't seem to understand what she did wrong, which only served to enrage him further.

"Do you really think you can make a damn change?! So you think you're able to make all of these pieces of shit repent?! Are you really that high and mighty?!" 

Charlie wanted to say something, but he interrupted her.

"Fine! Suit yourself! Go out into the world and show everyone what a failure you will be."

She looked close to tears now. Lucifer searched deep within himself for that feeling of guilt he felt when he usually did something that made Charlie sad. He looked for something, anything that would change the way he felt. All he found was numbness. The same numbness he remembered from the first days after his Fall.

He felt betrayed all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an emotion fuelled idea and I'm open to critique and other's opinions.


End file.
